Suezanne and yuyufangrl in the YYH world
by Suezanne
Summary: sugar crazies and general silliness will follow you clicking this I don't own Yuyuhakusho KuramaOc HieiOc sorta co-written Flames will be ignored enjoy COMPLETE


suezanne(aka me):yyfg what are you cyberdoing for my B-day comming this summer in July?  
yuyufangrl:I dunno...I'm thinking of going out and kidnapping anime peoples...I'm not sure how that's gonna work though. I'll probably find a way to get the squirrels and pickles to help me.... . ^.^  
Suezanne:Cool Kidnap YYH people first they're my favorites oh and be sure to let the squirrles handle Hiei they're almost as fast as he is  
yuyufangrl: Alright! *goes and recruits the squirrels and pickles and finds an inter-dimensional warp hole in yygrl's shower drain to the YYH world* HAH! I've made it to the anime world! AWESOME! *goes and looks for the YYH People* AH HA! I've found you!  
YYH Guys: WTF?  
yuyufangrl: Attack, my minions! *squirrels and pickles attack them and knock them all out* Mwahahahahahaha! *Goes around and ties them all up together and then comes back to our world and drops them in front of Su* Here ya go, Su! Happy birthday! It was hilarious how they were knocked unconscious! Apparentally the flying cheese doodles of doom are on our side, too, Su! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
Suezanne: *cheering* but YYFG my B-day isn't for another 10 days  
yuyufangrl:well I'm sure they can be spared *in the backround demons are attacking* yyfg answers one of the compacts its Koenma  
Koenma: what are you guys doing demons are- oh girls who are you?  
Suezanne: I'm suezanne and that's yuyufangrl

yuyufangrl: *waves* Yo! But if that's too much of a mouthful, call me Kit! *peace sign*  
Koenma: Okay...Neways, girls, where're Yusuke and the others?  
yuyufangrl: *evil smirk* They're kinda tied up at the moment...Would you like to leave a message?  
Koenma: *angry vein* Put Yusuke on the compact now!  
yuyufangrl: Roger, sir! 10-4! *salutes and almost knocks herself out* OW! That hurt! *rubs forehead as she walks over to Yusuke and the others, who're just beginning to wake up* Here ya go!  
Suezanne: yyfg I hope you didn't hurt yourself  
Yuske: WHERE ARE WE  
Suezanne: Your at my house don't shout so loud you'll end up straining your voice yyfg aka Kit brought you here for my B-day but it's not for another 10 days she brought you kinda early and Koenma wants to talk to you.  
YYFG: *hands Yuske Compact cellphone* I'm fine, Su! My head's harder than it looks!  
Yusuke: Hey! Untie us now! We need to go and kick some demon ass!  
YYFG: :P Sorry, Yusuke! You can't go newhere for awhile!  
Hiei: We will...Or you ningens will die!  
YYFG: I'm not sure you wanna do that... *smirks evilly*  
Kurama: And why not?  
YYFG: Cuz we have the squirrels, pickles, and cheese doodles on our side! Plus...You're kinda tied up with hiloger hair, so you can't break it at all!  
Kuwabara: What's hiloger hair? o.O  
YYFG: ^.^ A hiloger is a hippo, lion, and giraffe mixed together...Don't ask, I know hippo's don't have long hair  
Suezanne: *sniffling* I just wanted a nice B-day presant I didn't mean to cause trouble it's just there's no way my parents would get me what I want so I asked Kit *all out crying now YYH guys are feaking out*  
Kurama: please don't cry if you let us go I'll come back for your B-day  
Suezanne: how will I know you not lying to escape  
Kurama: um  
yuyufangrl: I know *takes Hiei's katana Kurama's rose seed Kuwabara's cat and Keiko* I'll just hold onto these til you get back  
YYH gang: *sweatdrop*  
Suezanne: I think they might need those  
yuyufangrl: oh they can fight without em  
Suezanne and YYH Gang: *sweatdrops*  
*The compact beeps again*  
Yusuke: Alright! Just let us go already!  
YYFG: Okily dokily! *hands suzeanne the YYH Guys' things and releases the Guys* There ya go! Go and kick some demon ass, guys! *smacks Kuwabara on the back, since she's so short she can't reach his shoulder* T.T You make me feel small! *runs off crying*  
Kuwabara: o.O WTH?  
Suezanne:oh now you've done it you made her cry now go apoligize  
Kuwabaka:but I didn't do anything  
Suezanne: You made her cry I don't care about how but you did so apoligize to her  
Kuwabaka: *goes to apoligize*  
Suezanne: you guys can go I'll send Kuwabaka when he's done apoligizing which if I know Kit like I think I do could take a while  
Kurama:*nods and leaves*  
Hiei: *leaves after Kurama*  
Yuske: *shakes his head at Kuwabaka's stupidity and leaves after Hiei*  
Suezanne: *Goes to other room to see Kit slapping Kuwabaka over and over* well he deserved it for being born so tall maybe I should stop her no I'll wait a few more hours *waits*  
YYFG: *stops slapping Kuwabara and stops crying* ^_^ I feel better now!  
Kuwabara: So...*cough and wince* Am I forgiven?  
YYFG: *thinks* I guess so. I guess you can't help it you're so tall.... . GO AND BEAT THOSE DEMON'S ASSES! *pushes Kuwabara through the portal in her shower drain*  
Kuwabara: Holy Craaaaaaaaap! *disappears after his voice echoes*  
YYFG: ^.^ You really need to try that sometime, Su! It's fun!  
Suezanne: I think I will when we're sure they won't have a mission for a while  
YYFG: Hmm...Why don't we go now, Su? We might get in their way...But we'll have fun, though! We can recruit more anime people and other animals for our side of the army! Maybe the penguins will come to our side.... LET'S GO! *pulls Su down her drain to YYH's world* WOOHOO!  
Suezanne: YYFG this portal comes out 20ft above groung how did you get here without hurting yourself?  
yuyufangrl: like this *starts twirling to slow herself down*  
Suezanne: oh I can do that *twirls too*  
YYFG: Mwahahaha! We have made it! *lands with a thump on her ass* OWWWW! What the crap is it with me landing on my ass? *gets up and rubs her sore ass*  
Suezanne: *lands with a light tap on her feet* I dunno, YYFG...Maybe you have a magnet there?  
YYFG: *shrugs* I dunno...But there're the guys! HEY! OVER HERE! *waves*  
Yusuke: Oh crap...They followed us...  
Suezanne: Now I feel sad *Bursts into tears and runs into the nearest forest demons attack but they get blown away by her awsome energy*  
YYFG: Oh now look what you've done!  
Yuske: How did she do that?  
YYFG: oh that that's nothing she wasn't even trying I can do that too  
Hiei: What do you mean you can do that to? oO  
YYFG: ^_^  
Demon: *tries and attacks her from behind* Ack! *is dead*  
YYFG: *stands on top of the demon with a...rubber chicken* BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear the rubber chicken of doom! For chickens are evil and they will help us to rule the world! You!  
Yusuke: *yelps*  
YYFG: *looks demonic and sounds possessed* Go. Apologize. To. Su...NOW!  
*Thunder rumbles in the background and lighting crashes*  
Yusuke: O.O GOING! *runs off to find Su*  
YYFG: ^_^ Ha ha. She'll be fine now...She'll just beat him to a pulp with a stick or something else random. ^.^'''  
Guys: -_-'  
Suezanne: *sniffling*  
Yuske:I'm sorry Su  
Suezanne: My name is Suezanne Kit just calls me Su for short  
Yuske Oh well I'm sorry  
Suezanne:No your not you probably just saw Kit in her scary seems-like-she's-possessed form  
Yuske:No that's not it I'm really sorry  
Suezanne: Don't lie to me *starts hitting Yuske with stick that she pulled out of nowhere*  
YYFG: *walks up with guys to find Su* -.-''' We kinda still need him, Su. We can't really kill any of them..Yet.  
Su: Oh. Okay. *quits beating Yusuke up*  
Yusuke: x.x  
YYFG: *pokes him with a random stick* Yusuke. Are you still alive?  
Yusuke: *no answer*  
YYFG: *shrugs and begins jumps on him*  
Suezanne: I'm not sure thats the best way to help ^_^'  
Yuske: X.X  
Suezanne: Her Kit let me try *YYFG get off Yuske Su bends over next to him* KEIKO OMG ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!  
Yuske: Keiko!  
Suezanne: I knew that would wake him up. don't worry Yuske Keiko's fine she's still at my house wait my brother and sisters might be home that might cause problems *has slight panic moment* no wait I locked the door to my room she'll be fine  
Yuske: I can't believe you did that  
Suezanne: Would you have preferred I let Kit jump on you?  
Yuske: O.O  
YYFG: :3 Meow! ^^ I am good at annoying people...And hyperness, because I am a monkey.  
Kuwabara: But you're not a monkey...*is confused*  
Suezanne: *rolls eyes* That's her favorite animal, doofus.  
YYFG: *starts acting like a monkey*  
All: O.O''''  
Suezanne: Kit just a random question and I'm not saying this because I don't like you in fact I love the fact that you act crazy but I was wondering how long can you go without doing something crazy like this? *pulls out a cat from nowhere and starts purring*(Suezanne is purring not the cat)  
YYFG: *stops acting like a monkey* o.O Good question! I'm not sure how long I can not be crazy...Should we try it?  
Suezanne: I say go for it.  
Hiei: From what I've seen, I say she'll only last a minute of not being crazy...  
YYFG: FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHORTY, I AM ACTUALLY PRETTY SANE AND SMART WHEN I WANT TO BE! Now...BACK OFF!  
Hiei: *growls angrily and makes to unsheath his katana, only to find it's not there* Crap...They've got my katana.  
YYFG: :P Nyah! But yeah...I shall be sane for as long as I can be, starting....NOW! *sits down cross-legged and stares at nothing*  
Suezanne: So how'd the mission go  
Yuske: crap we forgot about that *they leave and come back and hour later*  
Suezanne:So how'd the mission go  
Yuske: Fine is she still at it?  
Suezanne: Yep you've been gone an hour and she hasn't even twitched  
All but Su and YYFG: O.O  
YYFG: *eye starts twitching* So...uhm...Hm. Kurama...What's your IQ? I've always wondered...  
All: o.O  
YYFG: x.X''' I will not be crazy...Not be crazy..Not...crazy...Zzzzzzzz.  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Yusuke: Should we wake her up?  
Suezanne: No You should let her sleep you don't want to know what happened to the last person who woke her up  
YYH guys: O.O  
Suezanne:of course if you really want to know I'll be happy to tell you well not happy but you get the picture  
YYH guys: *deciding whether or not they want to know*  
Hiei: Hn. Can't be all that bad. I mean, she's pretty weak, ne?  
Suezanne: *snickers* You really shouldn't underestimate either of us. We're pretty strong!  
Kuwabara: But you're just a bunch of girls!  
Suezanne: *anime vein* *is not dignifying that with a response*  
YYFG: *anime vein in her sleep* (I can still hear everything ya'll say, even though I'm sleeping)  
Kurama: Neways, what happened?  
Suezanne: Welllll.....*pauses* Ok if you really want to know first she beat him over the head a few times then broke his arms and legs punched him a few dozen time caused internal bleeding in several places and she castrated him if you don't belive me I think he's still in the hospital, in some country I don't really know his parents moved him away after that happened  
Guys: O.O  
Yusuke: maybe we should let her sleep  
Suezanne: yes that's probably best  
YYFG: *snorts in her sleep* Monkeys...Sugar...*wakes up with eyes wide* SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!  
All: OW!  
Suezanne: YYFG, don't scream so loud! I think you almost burst our eardrums! *rubs ears*  
YYFG: x.O''' Sorry...I dreamt about sugar, wonderful, powerdry white sugar, that is like crack, but legal!  
Kuwabara: I thought you said you were going to not be crazy.  
YYFG: I'm not acting crazy, I am telling the full truth. *holds up right hand* Am I not, Su? Sugar is like crack, but legal, and makes you even more insane than ever! In fact... *reaches into her pocket and pulls out a whole bag of sugar* Ta-dah!  
Suezanne: I'm sorry but do you have something I can put that on or in? cause I can't eat sugar straight  
YYFG: x.X''''' I didn't think of that...I may be able to eat sugar straight, but not a lot... *rummages through her pockets* Ah-hah! *pulls out a whole set of cups with...tea...in..them..*  
Suezanne: Uhm...How did you have that in your pockets without them spilling? How did you even have them in your pockets with how big they are?  
YYFG: o.O Magic. Here ya go, Su! *hands Suezanne tea with the sugar bag*  
Suezanne: *pours about a third of the bag into that cup which should not be possible* Thanks Kit I love sugar it always makes my hyper ^_^ *hands bag back to YYFG*  
YYFG: *pours another third in her cup* You're welcome lets try to wait until they get their sugar to drink our *hands bag to YYH gang they can only put natural amounts in their cups*  
Suezanne: Hurry up can't... Wait... Much... longer... *starts drinking the sugar tea*  
YYFG: *already downed three cups of tea* Ah! That was good! *starts shaking and twitching* And it's already t-taking a-affect!  
Kurama: wait where did Suezanne go?  
Suezanne: *appears out of nowhere* (note the words running together is done on purpose because she says this reeeeeaaly fast) HiIjustfinishedcirclingtheanime/mangaworldforthe3rdtimeafterclimbingafewtreesandIwannaplaydoyouwannaplayletsplayweeeeeeeee *starts going in circles around Kurama whose hair is blown upward by the wind she is craeating*  
Hiei: O.O how can she move that fast and WTF did she just say  
YYFG: *laughs hysterically* Sh-She s-said that sh-she c-circled the manga/a-anime w-w-worl three times a-a-after she climbed a f-f-few t-trees and n-n-now she w-w-wants to p-play. And s-sugar m-makes us e-e-even s-stro-stronger. *twitches*  
Yusuke: Why're you talking like that?  
YYFG: S-So you c-c-can u-understand me...I c-c-c-can talk l-like S-Suezanne, b-but y-you g-guys need t-to know th-this...^_^ *hands begin shaking* Suezanneyoucanstopnow! You're m-makingKurama di-dizzy...  
Kurama: .'  
Suezanne: I'msorryIjustwantedtoplayclimbingtreesin0.0003secondsgotboringandsugareffectswon'twearofforawhileheyKitwanttoracearoundtheworld ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^(many smiles because she's still spinning around Kurama)  
YYFG: *snatches out and grabs Suezanne's hands, making her stop* StopitSuezanne,beforeyoukillKurama.  
Kurama:. *falls to the ground*  
YYFG: *kneels beside him as Suezanne goes to bug Hiei* A-A-Are you-ou al-alright?  
Kurama: I...I think s-s-so.. *gets up with YYFG's help*  
YYFG: *smiles widely then looks to see Suezanne and Hiei* Oh great...-.-'''  
Suezanne: HeyhieiI'vealwayswonderedhowyourhairstuckuplikethatisitreallybecauseit'safraidofyourjaganeyepleasetellmeImustknow  
Hiei/Kit: *sweatdrop*  
Kit: Uhm...Y-Y-Yeah, Hiei? I'vewonderedthattoo? How d-d-do y-you g-g-get yourhairtostayuplikethat?  
Hiei: o.O'''  
Kit: I mean-n-n...Y-You're n-n-not a S-S-Super S-S-Saiyan, areyou?  
Hiei: NO!  
Suezanne: Thenhowdoesyourhairstayup?  
Hiei: -/////- Lots and lots and LOTS and LOTS of hair gel...I go through twenty bottles every week.  
All: O.O *bursts out laughing*  
Suezanne:*finally managing to slow her speach like Kit* i-is that more of less then Yusuke?  
Yusuke: HEY! That's not fair...*pouty face*  
Kit: *goes over and puts her hand on Yusuke's shoulder* It's alright...I feel your pain...  
Yusuke: O.o You do?  
Kit: Nope! I don't! But I'm trying to comfort you, so deal with it!  
Yusuke: o.o Okay...Thanks?  
Kurama: Apparentally the sugar wore off.  
Suezanne/Kit: *nods* Yeah...We go crazy for about ten or twenty minutes and then we have to restock.  
All: O.O Please don't!  
Kit: Don't worry...We're not...Sugar gives me headaches...  
All: *sighs in relief*  
Suezanne: Oh No  
Kit: What is it  
Suezanne: I forgot to bring snacks T.T  
Kit: OO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T________________________T  
All: X_X  
Suezanne: OW, KIT! That was my ear...T.T  
Kit: Sowwy...But...no snacks? *puppy eyes* Oh wait a minute! *rummages in pack and then dumps all the contents on the ground, showing a whole pile of snacks and food* My bad!  
All: *anime fall*  
Yusuke: You had all this food, but you made us go deaf? WHY?  
Kit: *shrugs* I dunno. I wanted to? Oh...No almonds...No nuts...I hate nuts...Except salted peanuts...They're good! :P  
Suezanne: peanuts? I like them too what about you guys?  
Kurama: yes I like peranuts but I also like walnuts  
Suezanne: Me too but I hate almond I recently got 2 of my teeth pulled so it hurt to eat them  
Kit: poor Su T.T  
Suezanne: I'm ok but I have something to say you broke your record for how long you could go without being crazy ^_^  
Kit: OO!!!! NO WAY! Therefore...I am allowed to go crazy now!  
Suezanne: *to YYH gang* You might wanna back up... *they do so*  
Kit: *pauses and then flies up into the air like a rocket* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm Superman! No wait! I hate Superman! Then who am I? I don't care, I'm flying! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *disappears from sight*  
Hiei: What. The. Hell.  
Kurama: Uhm...What was that all about, Suezanne?  
Suezanne: if Kit isn't crazy for a while when she is crazy she is CRAZY and she does things like that I should know she acctually does this a lot and I time how long she can do it  
All: what?!  
Suezanne: Yeah I'm also the one to find her after she dissappears from doing something crazy  
Kurama: how do you find her?  
Suezanne: to find the weirdly crazy you must be weirdly crazy  
Yusuke: What do you mean?  
Suezanne: it's better if you watch *they wait* umm you might want to step back *they move back* woohoo *she does a series of gymnastics then flies way up and dissappears from sight to where Kit is*  
Yusuke: Where'd they go, anyways?  
~With Kit and Suezanne~  
Kit: Oh, hey Suezanne! You came after me!  
Suezanne: Well of course! It's not any fun torturing them alone...  
Kit: I FEEL LOVED! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Neways...Whaddya wanna do?  
Suezanne: I dunno...Wanna bring back proof of the Crazy World?  
Kit: SURE!  
*Suezanne and Kit gather up many things*  
Kit: I got...The purple people eaters, the Oompa Loompas, Johnny Depp-  
Johnny Depp: What exactly am I doing here, BTW?  
Kit: BECAUSE YOU'RE SMEXY! Neways, Johnny Depp, and Michael Jackson. Don't ask why, I just do...Wait a minute...Is this Michael Jackson or Orochimaru? I DON'T KNOW! T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T What'd you get, BTW, Suezanne?  
Suezanne: I got the big red rock eater, the flying clock, and mother goose  
Kit: is she a women or a goose  
Suezanne: both she also sometimes works as a stand in for the swan princess  
Kit: Hmm....*stares into space*  
Johnny Depp: *snaps fingers in front of her face* Uhm, hello? Are we going to go somewhere, or can I leave?  
Kit: *snaps out of it* We're leaving now! *grabs all her stuff and dives through the clouds back to the anime world*  
Suezanne: Yay! *dives after her*  
~Back with the YYH people~  
Kuwabara: Whoa...I see something...*looks and then is flattened by Kit landing on him*  
Kit: Thanks for catching me, Kuwabara!  
Kuwabara: .  
Suezanne: Did you kill him?  
Kit: I dunno...Did you kill Hiei?  
Suezanne: Nope! He caught me and all my things! ^_^  
Kit: NEWAYS!  
Michael Jackson/Orochimaru: Do you want some candy?  
Kit: o.O No, I don't like sweet things.  
Michael Jackson/Orochimaru: Then what do you like?  
Kit: ......SUGAR! *pounces on Michael Jackson/Orochimaru and steals the actual candy* MINE!  
Suezanne: *is thanking Hiei as he sets her down*  
Kurama: what are those things that you two brought back from wherever you went  
Kit: Hm? Oh! This is proof of our Crazy World!  
Hiei: Crazy world?  
Suezanne: *nods* Yep!  
Kit: Except I just brought Johnny Depp cuz he's BEAUTIFUL! *stares*  
Kuwabara: A dude beautiful?  
Kit: Yeah, he's the only man I'll ever call beautiful...Other than Leonardo DiCaprio...*shrugs* And Michael Jackson/Orochimaru has sugar! Then the purple people eater who eats purple people and should be extinct, because there are no purple people unless someone's choking. And the Oompa Loompas cuz THEY'RE AWESOME! They're midgets! And they also worked with Johnny Depp!  
YYH Guys: *edges away from Kit*  
Suezanne: Kit we've been here a while we should head home soon we have time to be a little crazy though  
Kit: *frowns* Aw, but I wuv it here! And I wuv them, too! *points to YYH gang*  
Suezanne: So do I *mutters* Especially Kurama...*mutters* But that's beside the point, Kit...  
Kit: *Anime tears* I don't wanna go! *clings to Hiei*  
Hiei: *major blushage* C-C-Can't you g-g-et here anytime fr-from your sh-shower?  
Kit: Oh! *straightens* Of course! My bad...*Hits self on head*  
Suezanne: Well, then...One last time to be crazy for the moment...  
Kit: Hmm...I know something we can do to shock the crap outta them!  
Suezanne: What?  
Kit: *whispers in her ear*  
Suezanne: OH! Good idea!  
Kurama: I don't think I like this...  
~Kit goes up and kisses Hiei while Suezanne kisses Kurama~  
Kurama/Hiei: O/////////////O  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: O.O  
Suezanne/Kit: ^/////////^  
Kit: There! We did the ultimate thing we could! Yayness!  
Suezanne: Hm...I dunno. I think I like Kurama...He's as sweet as...Hm...  
Kit: A lollipop?  
Suezanne: o.O Which one?  
Kurama: *nosebleed and blush*  
Kit: Pervert! Neways, I like Hiei, but we gotta get...Unfortantely...T_T We'll be back, though, in Arnold whatver his last name is's words! *waves and turns to go back with Suezanne*  
~Before they can, they're inveloped in hugs from the guys and given a kiss from their respective guy*  
Yusuke: Come back and visit. You may be insane, but you're cool. The both of you.  
Kit/Suezanne: Will do! *disappears*  
~Five Minutes Later~  
Kuwabara: I miss them already...  
Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke: Yeah...  
~With Kit and Suezanne~  
Kit: Well, happy birthday, Suezanne! I hope you liked your present! But what now?  
Suezanne: I dunno...Let's call it a day and then bug some other anime people! Oh No!  
Kit: what?  
Suezanne: Keiko is still in my room with the YYH guys things *gets Keiko and things and sends them throught the portal* that wr aps things up I miss them already  
Kit: yeah


End file.
